


Perchance to Dream

by Kotodashi_Kyoshi (Cinnamon_Silvertiger)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreaming is seeing, Dreaming of Draco, F/M, Hermione is a seer?, lemony fresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Silvertiger/pseuds/Kotodashi_Kyoshi
Summary: Hermione keeps having a recurring dream about Draco Malfoy. When dream becomes reality, she has to choose whether to try and save him, or ignore the dream altogether. After all, it's just a dream...right? Lemon...you've been warned.
Kudos: 5





	Perchance to Dream

_Hermione walked slowly down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts, doing her Prefect patrol duties. She felt annoyed that she had to patrol by herself, but Ron had to finish a Transfiguration essay that was due the following day, so here she was.  
_

_Her ears perked up at the sound of a familiar ferrety drawl coming from down the corridor. She couldn't really make out what he was saying, but she saw him come around the corner with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels._

_He sneered when he saw her and moved as far away from her as he could while making some snarky comment about not wanting to dirty his robes. His friends laughed and she scowled at them as they passed by. As they walked further away from her she could have sworn she heard Crabbe ask him if his initiation was that weekend. She whirled around to face them but they were gone in a cloudy mist, replaced by a darker room, and a sickly looking Draco._

_"Crucio!"_

_She jumped at the sound of an Unforgivable being cast and goosebumps raised along her skin as she heard Draco cry out. He fell to his knees, screaming in pain, and she shouted out for whoever was casting the spell to stop. But her cries were falling on deaf ears, for it seemed as though she weren't really there._

_She squinted her eyes past Draco and realized that it was his father, Lucius, who was the one casting the curse. Her eyes widened and she made a sound of disgust. Draco rolled onto his side, his arm laying against the cold stone floor, the mark of a Death Eater lain fresh on his forearm._

_She gasped and started backing away but found that no matter how many steps she took back she wasn't getting any further from the scene before her. She watched in horror as Lucius stepped up to his sons body with a sneer on his face. Draco reached out to grab his father's leg but Lucius kicked his hand away._

_"Father, please," Draco pleaded._

_"You are no son of mine," Lucius snarled, raising his wand once more. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A flash of green light clouded her vision and she opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out._

Hermione awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She had been having the dream for a few months now, it was always the same dream, and it troubled her that it starred none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

She had seriously thought of telling Harry about them, but she knew that he would take it as validation that Draco really was a Death Eater, and his accusations had started sounding a little crazy lately. She didn't want to put the extra stress on him, it was only a dream after all.

She checked her watch and realized that it was nearly six in the morning. Sighing, she decided to just get out of bed early and get a head start on the day. No one would be in the showers this early, so she could start her day peacefully, and then go down to breakfast with the homework that was due later to look it over and make sure everything was perfect.

** Later that night **

Hermione cursed at herself for not realizing how late it was. She had been so caught up in her Ancient Runes essay that she had completely missed curfew, and was now trying to hurry back to the common room without being caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris. Even though she was a Prefect it was still frowned upon for her to be in the halls if she wasn't on patrol duty.

She rounded the corner and ran into something solid, causing her to fall to the ground and her books to fall everywhere. She winced in pain and looked up through her lashes slowly, expecting whoever she had run into to be Filch or a Professor. However she quickly frowned when she realized that she had run into Goyle, who was just staring down at her menacingly.

She started to get up when she realized that Crabbe was standing next to him, and that the blonde ferret who had been plaguing her dreams was peering out from behind him. She reached out to grab her books and yelped in surprise when Goyle kicked one out from underneath her hand.

Glaring up at him she positioned herself so that her Prefect's badge was gleaming up at him. "I have a right to be in the halls this late at night, Goyle. I suggest you all get back to your common room before I dock points for not only being out past curfew but for acting like a bloody prat."

He looked like he was about to retort when Draco cleared his throat, "Goyle, shut it. She's not worth our time."

His voice was devoid of its usual bite which surprised her. But it seemed to be enough to shut the large boy up and move around her, kicking her other books as he passed by. Her eyes met Draco's for a fraction of a second before he narrowed his and walked away, Crabbe at his heels.

"So what do you have to do for initiation, Draco?" Crabbe asked, barely a few feet past Hermione.

Her head snapped up at his words, the familiar scene from her dream playing out right in front of her. She stood and turned as Draco froze and Goyle hit Crabbe, telling him to keep his mouth shut. She saw that Draco had paled, if it was even possible for him to be more pale, and she could see that his head turned slightly in her direction. As if checking to see if she had heard Crabbe's words.

Goyle grabbed Crabbe by the arm and started pulling him down the hall, Draco moving to follow them. Before she knew what she was doing she called out for him to stop. She saw him square his shoulders as he turned to face her, as though he was preparing for a fight.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" he asked her.

She wasn't really sure what to say, so she gave a short laugh and looked down at the ground before looking back up at him. "Can't you come up with a more original insult after all these years?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. She took the time to study him, and realized that it was the first time she had ever _really_ looked at him. His eyes looked sunken in, his skin was an ashy color, his pale blonde hair looked dull and lifeless swept off of his face. He looked tired, and run down, and it made him look years older than he was.

She didn't know what possessed her to say it, but if her dreams were any indication she knew what lay ahead of him. "You don't have to do it."

He looked confused, but she knew it was an act. "What are you going on about, Granger?"

"Crabbe was talking about an initiation, I'm assuming yours? I think we both know what kind of initiation you would be attending. But you don't have to do it, you know?" her voice wavered, and seemed loud in the empty hall.

His eyes instantly clouded with anger and he stormed up to her. She held her head high and stood her ground, but was no match for the strong hands that gripped her by her upper arms and slammed her into the wall.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, mudblood. It would do you good to not assume things and remember your place," he snarled.

Her head was ringing from being slammed against the wall but she looked up at him with pity in her eyes. It caused him to loosen the grip he had on her arms but he didn't let go.

"I do know what I'm talking about though, don't I? Death Eater initiation, because your father wants you to join the Dark Lord's side, and because you think you have no other choice." Her voice came out in a whisper, and seemed almost intimate given their close proximity.

His breathing started to quicken and she could see the question in his eyes. Before he had a chance to say anything though she spoke again, "don't ask me how I know, I just do. But you don't have to do it, you can choose not to do it. You can get help if you are afraid of your father, you only have to ask for it."

Her words snapped him out of his trance and he shoved away from her with a sneer on his face. "How dare you speak to me about things you know nothing about!" he snarled.

"Do you want to become a Death Eater? You may be a bully, Malfoy, but you aren't a killer," she said softly.

He had her pinned against the wall again in seconds, his wand touching her throat, "you have no idea what I am."

She stared into his eyes, silently daring him to try something, though she felt certain that he wouldn't. After a few moments he lowered his wand, "I'm not stupid enough to curse you here in the school."

"I didn't say you were stupid, just that you were a bully." She rubbed her arms where he had grabbed her, and was sure there would be fingerprint bruises there in the morning. His eyes seemed to soften for a moment before growing hard again.

"Why are you even speaking to me?"

She rolled her eyes, "oh stop with the knowing my place bit already, it's growing old."

He shook his head, "that isn't what I meant."

She straightened up and met his eyes, taking a step towards him. "I don't know anything about your life, but I've been having these strange dreams. They're always the same, and if they mean something then I would never forgive myself if I hadn't said something."

"You bloody Gryffindors and your pride and loyalty. Going on about some stupid dream like it would change anything, well it won't!" He yelled, moving to walk away.

"It doesn't end well for you, Draco."

Her words made him stop, he didn't know if it was their cryptic meaning or the fact that she had called him by his first name. He turned around and looked at her, "what did you say?"

"My dreams, the initiation and everything that comes after it, it doesn't end well for you. There's still time to go to Dumbledore, I'll even go with you, if you want." Maybe it _was_ her foolish Gryffindor sense of bravery and courage, and the effortless knack to do what was right. But if there was a chance that she could save him from the fate her dreams held, then she had to try.

They stood there, facing each other for what seemed like hours. She watched as he appeared to struggle internally with her words, his eyes never leaving hers. Moments went by and when she finally opened her mouth to speak again, he was gone in a flurry of pristine black robes. She could have sworn he had nodded slightly towards her before he had left.

* * *

_She arched her back as he trailed kisses down her neck, his fingers dancing lightly over the lacy fabric of her bra. She moaned as he captured her lips with his, running his thumb over her hardened nipple. He pulled the fabric down and took her other breast into his mouth, sucking gently, before fully removing her bra._

_She ran a hand through his hair and moaned his name, sliding her other hand down his chest and into his pajama bottoms. He brought his lips crashing back to hers hungrily as she wrapped her hand around his length and squeezed._

_"Merlin, Granger, what are you doing to me?" he whispered against her lips._

_She grinned and leaned up, moving to rid him of his pants. Once he was free of them, he pushed her back into the pillow and pulled her legs apart, leaning down to kiss her stomach. His hair fell over his eyes and tickled her soft skin as he moved lower down her body, until she could feel his hot breath over her center. She sucked in a breath as he flicked his tongue out and licked a line over her through her knickers._

_She bucked her hips up lightly, and he chuckled as he looped his thumbs through the sides of her knickers and pulled them down her legs. Throwing them on the floor, he spread her legs open again, causing her to blush as she watched him take in her naked body. He looked at her, and held her gaze as he lowered his head between her legs. He trailed soft kisses up the inside of her thighs before finally taking her into his mouth, sucking softly._

_Just as he was about to bring her over the edge, he stopped, grinning against her as she made noises of distress._

_"Patience, love. We have all night."_

_She grabbed his shoulders and guided him back up her body, kissing him and wrapping her hands in his hair. He used a hand to guide himself to her entrance, sliding his length up and down her wet opening before pushing in slowly. They had been fooling around for months, behind everyone's back, but tonight was the furthest they had gone, and she was a virgin. She reveled in how gentle he was being with her, she had always imagined him being a rough and passionate lover when they finally went that far. But now wasn't the time for that, and she knew that there would be other times._

_She threw her head back as he started to pump in and out of her, slowly gaining speed. The sharp pain turned into a dull ache, and then into an explosion of pleasure. He brought a hand up to grab her chin and force her to look at him._

_"You're beautiful," he whispered._

_She smiled up at him and reached up to pull him down to kiss her. She could feel that she was close, and she clutched at him like he was the only thing keeping her alive._

_He grabbed her hip and she hooked a leg up around his waist, allowing him deeper entrance and almost instantly pushing her over the edge. She moaned his name as she came, squeezing him as close to her as possible. After a few more thrusts he came, dropping his head into the crook of her neck._

_He held himself over her for a few moments before pulling his head up so that he could look at her. She smiled and brushed his blonde hair out of those icy silver eyes._

_Leaning down, he kissed her and whispered against her lips, "I love-"_

Hermione awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She had been having the dream for a few months now, it was always the same dream, and it troubled her that it starred none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

There was a dull ache between her legs, and she felt hot and sticky. She sat up in her bed and prayed that she hadn't been making any noises in her sleep. That wouldn't be fun to have to explain to anyone in the Order, she really needed to remember to put up a silencing charm on her room.

She threw the blankets back and got out of the bed, wrapping her fluffy crimson robe around her. After she splashed some cold water on her face in the bathroom, she moved as quietly as she could down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, to the kitchen.

She lit a candle and started gathering things to make tea and put the kettle on the stove. She nearly screamed when she turned around and saw a familiar set of silver eyes staring at her through the dark.

"Malfoy! What are you doing sitting down here in the dark?! You nearly scared me half to death! You're lucky I didn't scream and wake up the whole house!" She whispered harshly.

He rolled his eyes at her and leaned forward, using his wand to light two of the candles on the table, "it would just be another reason for everyone to treat me like dirt."

It was her turn to roll her eyes at him as she grabbed her candle and brought it over to the table, sitting across from him. "You knew it was going to take convincing, Malfoy. Just keep your head down and stop trying to provoke Ron at every turn."

"I didn't bloody well think it would take over a bloody year, Granger," he drawled.

She gave him a knowing look and he rolled his eyes at her again, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. He grabbed the bottle of butterbeer that he had sitting in front of him and took a swig of it, "so what are you doing up at this late hour?"

She blushed and looked down at the table, reminded of exactly what it had been that had woken her up in the first place. "I couldn't sleep," she mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "having bad dreams again?"

If it was possible, she blushed even deeper and got up to take the kettle off of the stove, "don't worry yourself over why I can't sleep."

Noticing the way she was reacting caused Draco to laugh, "dreaming about me again, Granger?"

She dropped the spoon she was holding and spun around, glaring at him. "I was…I was _not_ having dreams…about you."

"You are a terrible liar. But judging by your reaction it doesn't seem like I'm dying in them this time, perhaps I've finally moved out of this forsaken place?" he took another swig of his butterbeer as she sat back down at the table.

"Really, Malfoy. I can't tell the future, and I don't believe in that Divination bull," she looked into her cup of tea, the steam rising against her face. She would blame her flushed face on that steam.

He smirked and finished off his drink, standing from the table and reaching over for a biscuit from the bowl that was sitting between them. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, for fear that he would see in her eyes just exactly what she had been dreaming about.

He turned to leave, stopping in the entrance to the kitchen, "you know you should listen to your dreams, Granger. After all, they saved me."

She looked up from her tea, but he was already gone, moving back up the stairs to go back to his room. She watched until his feet disappeared and she heard the soft close of his door. She looked back down into her tea, the leaves swirling about, never settling. She frowned and drank its contents quickly, not bothering to pay any mind to the sun like shape that the leaves had taken on in the bottom of the cup. She wasn't a seer.

After all, they were just dreams, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Dream interpretation and Tessomancy are part of Divination and the sun like shape means great happiness according to my Harry Potter wikia app, which is where I check a lot of my facts to make sure I get things right.


End file.
